


Brammar

by wellwthmonica



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Best Friends, Broken Bones, Candy, Concussions, Cute, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Food, Friendship, Gen, High School, Just a nose, Like pre finding out who each other are so bram's talking and simon's dying, M/M, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Nicknames, Nosebleed, Origin Story, Secret Crush, The story no one asked for but received anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 13:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15582891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellwthmonica/pseuds/wellwthmonica
Summary: "...Abraham." Bram mumbles and Garrett grins."You talk super proper, Abraham. I'm most definitely calling you Brammar." He laughs and Bram snorts before laughing himself. He walks Garrett into the nurse's office and they're both still grinning. Practice was over by the time they came back, so they just redressed and leftOrrrrThe beginning of the beautiful friendship of Garrett and Bram.OrrrrHow many names/nicknames Garrett can fit Bram into in a single lunch period.





	Brammar

**Author's Note:**

> I really like writing male friendships. I adore them. When I started writing this, I thought Brammar was hilarious because I got problems.

_"Oh, shit, I'm so sorry!" He didn't mean to do it, but he did. He went to kick the ball and ended up aiming directly at this poor boy's face. Great job, Bram, real nice first impression. His reputation will now be, "The kid who kicked the soccer ball into another kid's face the first day of practice" for the rest of high school._

_"I can't feel my face." Garrett whines and both Bram and the coach run over to him._  


_"Jesus, kid, you did this?" The coach looks at him and Bram nods slowly. The coach pats his back comfortingly, "Take him to the nurse. He looks resilient, he'll be fine."_  


_"I'm not resilient." Garrett groans, holding his nose. He accepts Bram's help up and leans on him all the way to the nurse while his nose leaks blood onto his shirt._  


_"I'm sorry." Bram says softly, looking at him, "Like really sorry."_  


_"Stop," Garrett laughs, "I'm fine. My nose is bleeding and I may or may not have a concussion, but I'm fine. You're an amazing player."_  


_"Thanks?" It comes out as a question because Bram's incredibly confused. This boy is strange._  


_"What's your name?" Garrett looks at him and Bram takes a minute._  


_"...Abraham." Bram mumbles and Garrett grins._  


_"You talk super proper, Abraham. I'm most definitely calling you Brammar." He laughs and Bram snorts before laughing himself. He walks Garrett into the nurse's office and they're both still grinning. Practice was over by the time they came back, so they just redressed and left._  


_"Hey, are we friends?" Bram's busied himself with swinging his legs while waiting for his mom, so the question caught him off guard. The nurse put a bandaid on Garrett's nose and sent him out after cleaning him up as much as possible._  


_"I...sure." Bram shrugs and Garrett grins, hugging him. He's very touchy and Bram doesn't even really mind it._  


_"Now we have to assert our dominance over all the rest of the 9th graders." Garrett beams and Bram giggles at him. Garrett smirks, "But we don't giggle, Bramerd."_  


_"I broke your nose, I'll do what I want." Bram teases and Garrett gasps._  


_"Low blow."_  


_"Gross." And the two boys laugh and bicker with each other until their moms arrive._  


_"You made a friend." Bram's mom smiles and the boy grins._  


_"Yeah, by breaking his nose."_  


"...and then the school called our moms and told them what happened, so my mom brought Garrett and his mom over for an apology dinner. He hasn't left me alone since." Bram shrugs and Garrett grins, hugging him around his shoulders.  


"And I actually did have a concussion. Also, I love you and your food, Bramory, so I'm never leaving you." Garrett beams and Bram laughs. The rest of the table is trying to get over the fact that Bram actually talked for at least ten minutes. It's almost a grade wide known fact that Bram doesn't talk. The most interaction they got this week was when he and Garrett were arguing about the best candy since Halloween just passed. It ended with a very exasperated, "We've been arguing about this for the past three years, Garrett, and the fact remains that if your favorite candy is Twizzlers, then you're childish." from Bram and a, "I'll just have to be childish." from Garrett.  


"...so Garrett is a masochist," Simon speaks up, "wow."  


"I never thought of it that way, but yeah. His reward is food." Bram chuckles and Simon feels himself blushing. Wow, he's really cute. Oh, wow, he's blushing too. He's really cute, it's absolutely amazing.   


"That was kinkier than I ever wanted to hear come out of innocent Bram's mouth." Abby frowns just a little, getting a muttered agreement from the rest of the table, and Bram blushes just a little deeper. Simon frowns just a little bit because he was enjoying them staring at each other.  


"No, no, he's gonna start dating someone and we're gonna find out that Brammy's a freak." Garrett smirks, sitting back down but still cuddling his best friend.  


"Ah, shush." Bram pouts at Garrett, who laughs.  


"Love you, Bramathan."  


"You don't, but alright."  


**Author's Note:**

> Aye, man, idek what this is. Kudos and comments are appreciated. I'm sorry to anyone that likes Twizzlers.
> 
> For peeps who may not get the name references/name puns:
> 
> Brammar = Grammar
> 
> Bramerd = Ma(y)nerd
> 
> Bramory = Gregory
> 
> Bramathan = Johnathan


End file.
